


Abnormals: Biological Weapons?

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormals: Biological Weapons?

**Author's Note:**

> An online news article from SK Herald.

**Abnormals: Biological Weapons?**  
by Lee Hwa-young  
22 March 2014  
9:00 p.m.

NEW YORK - Yesterday, a meeting was held at the United Nations (UN) headquarters regarding abnormals and the actions to be undertaken in dealing with them. Today, the United Nations Security Council (UNSC) held an emergency meeting at Geneva, Switzerland to conduct the Eighth Review Conference of the Biological Weapons Convention (BWC).

The UN meeting generated numerous debates between world leaders, specifically regarding the safety and security of nations. Many were concerned about abnormals inciting terror and unrest. Some were concerned in connection to the possible use of abnormals in armed conflict and danger zones.

The potential and observed harm of abnormals has led leaders to agree that they be included in the BWC. Abnormals are now considered as one of the most dangerous biological weaponry. They are also under the direct supervision of the UNSC.

The meeting concluded with each nation responsible for the abnormals that manifest within the borders of their country. Each nation is also encouraged to conduct research regarding the emergence of abnormals and their powers. All 193 member states are expected to sign the agreement once it has been finalized.

On the other hand, the UNSC emergency meeting today has quickly produced a working draft of the additional agreements to the BWC. The Convention now includes abnormals as an added scope to its provisions and articles.

The following is an excerpt from the draft:

>   
> 
> 
> III. Article I  
>     B. Additional understandings and agreements  
>        1. On the scope of the article  
>           8. The Eighth Review Conference supplemented the _addition of abnormals as biological weapons, separate from microbial or other biological agents or toxins, whatever their origin or power are covered by Article I._  
> 

  
_(Posted with permission from UNSC)_  


While there are currently only 4 countries that have confirmed abnormal sightings and abnormal-related events namely South Korea, United States, China, and Egypt, all countries under the UNSC and the UN are encouraged to fully cooperate to achieve international peace and security.

These conferences have sparked discussions among citizens across the world. Social media has since been flooded with arguments on abnormals. Naver’s top search is “abnormal” and the most visited forums are on the topic of abnormals as biological weapons or as human beings.

Park Jong-hyun, a political and international relations analyst, says this is the best course of action by the UN short of killing every abnormal. He emphasizes, “Citizens should stop arguing about the morality of the decision. It is moral. Instead, everyone should help the government in whatever way they can.”

Many seem to share his opinion. The unrest from the Grey Matters incident a week ago has grown exponentially. As such, the pressure is increasing for the government to take action.


End file.
